


Anger is my Reminder of you.

by Iconically



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Discord Server P O G, Family Dynamics, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Of Younger Brothers and Longer Nights, Tommy goes missing, ybln
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iconically/pseuds/Iconically
Summary: Tommy and Wilbur had an argument, Tommy went out to a party.He didn't come back the next morning.Everyone was worried.Where is Tommy?(of Younger Brothers and Longer Nights au on Tumblr woop woop)
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Grayson | Purpled & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 18
Kudos: 413





	Anger is my Reminder of you.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lillian_nator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillian_nator/gifts).



“-Tommy you know how we ALL feel about that group, Why are you still refusing to just hang out with them at normal times?!” Wilbur shouted at Tommy, Techno sighed from the couch. This was the third argument this week, couldn’t they- “No! Because it’s way more fun going out late at night when there's no one around! Why can’t you get off my back?!” “Because I'm concerned Tommy, what if you get hurt!” Techno considered telling them to shut up, at this point. “Well so what if i get hurt?! that’s my own stupid decision!” “And you’re just assuming we’d want that to happen?! We live here with you Tommy, can’t we be concerned?!” “I don’t know why it matters when i _**DON'T EVEN WANT TO BE HERE**_!” Tommy yelled at Wilbur, the silence that filled the room was full of tension, a silent look of shock on both Wilbur and Phil’s face, probably Techno’s own face too. Tommy stormed out the door and slammed it shut behind him. Techno would later stay up all night waiting for him to come home.

**Why wasn’t he coming home?**

Techno was gone as soon as he got his answer from Tubbo.

~~_Techno wouldn’t stop searching until he found Tommy, his guilt wouldn't allow him_~~.

Looking around the room later, they had descended into chaos, Tubbo had came over after Techno left, with Dream, Sapnap, George, Quackity and Purpled in tow, sobbing about how he was sorry and that Tommy left hanging out seriously drunk and that he offered to walk him home _but Tommy said he’d call someone-_! Purpled sat the poor boy down and rubbed soothing circles on his back. Wilbur processed the information as Dream, George and Sapnap were quietly standing in the corner, he rounded on them and pointed accusingly at Dream “YOU! YOU IRRESPONSIBLE PRICK! NOT ONLY DO YOU ENCOURAGE HIS BEHAVIOUR NOW HE’S GONE AND GOTTEN LOST BECAUSE OF YOU! **YOU** -” Wilbur had angry tears streaming down his face, George and Sapnap stood awkwardly behind Dream, awaiting their turn to get yelled at. They could see the guilt in Dreams stance.

**Tubbo, Wilbur and Dream were all in varying states of emotions. Where was the boy so important to them?**

They were all full of regrets.

~~_Tubbo was scared, He doesn’t want to give up the memories of Tommy. Please come home_ ~~

~~_Wilbur was full of Regret. He shouldn’t have argued with the boy. It’s his fault._ ~~

~~_Dream was enraged with himself, it's on his shoulders that a child has gone missing or been kidnapped or worse. He hates himself._ ~~

Phil was never off the phone, he instructed Quackity to call Techno and give ideas as to where he could be. Phil called the police, friends, neighbours. Anybody who could have seen Tommy. Phil was silently cursing himself out, he hoped he was okay, oh god what if he was-! ‘ _Pull yourself together Phil_ ’, he told himself, ‘ _Tommy isn’t kidnapped, he isn’t dead_.’ He can’t lose a brother. Phil couldn’t. His regrets were starting to catch up to him, **_was he even a good brother in the first place?_** He shook his head, he needed to keep on the phone.

**Phil wondered if his brothers would ever forgive him for this**

He was lying to himself.

~~Phil knew he had failed his brothers, that’s why he lost one. Why lie to himself when the truth is staring him in the face?~~

Niki had met up with Techno a while ago and they were searching. Techno had just searched the woods, no sign of him. He had searched the streets, no sign of him. He even went to the bridge! Techno had been running for hours on no sleep and pure adrenaline. He had to find Tommy, he couldn’t lose him. He started thinking of when Tommy was younger, when he used to look at him like he was the biggest hero on the planet. ( _“The Blade!” Tommy had cried out, Techno laughed before sitting down next to him “Yeah, The Blade’s always gonna protect you. Don’t you worry.” Tommy’s smile could rival the Sun with how brightly it shined._ ) Techno couldn’t lose his little brother. He realised he was crying when Niki pointed it out, he wiped away the tears and gripped one of Tommy’s mixtapes a bit tighter. ( _“I took it from him as a dare… now that he’s missing I feel really bad.. Please, take it back.” Dream had given it to him, Techno looked him dead in the face and said “I don’t have the energy to be mad, it’s not your fault.” “You don’t have to lie to me, Techno. We all know whose fault it is.”_ ) Techno began his search in the abandoned building they arrived at. He was searching the bottom floor first. _P **lease don’t be dead please don’t be dead** **-**_! Techno saw an arm as he was going up the stairs, he immediately rushed up and-! Tommy was laying there, He was bruised, he looked awful, Techno could smell vomit somewhere. He ran over and checked his pulse, he still had one, so he wasn’t dead. “NIKI!” Techno called out, Niki came to the bottom of the stairs “What?! Did you-!” “Nearest Hospital. Now.” Techno cut her off, Niki gave him directions and Techno gently lifted Tommy and whispered to him “It’s alright, The Blade’s got you.” He took off like nobody had ever taken off before, he could hear Niki beginning to call Phil. He didn’t focus on that, He had Tommy. **Nothing else mattered.**

_Prior to this, back at the household._

Phil had put the phone down, Tubbo could see the tension in the room, to everyone's surprise though, Wilbur rounded on Phil: “AND YOU! YOU’RE SUCH AN AWFUL OLDER BROTHER, YOU PRACTICALLY ALLOWED THIS!” Phil paused with a shocked face, before anger seeped into it “HOW?! HOW DID I ALLOW IT WILBUR?! TELL ME!” “YOU BARELY DISCIPLINED HIM, YOU KEPT ALLOWING HIM TO GET AWAY WITH IT!” “SO ME BEING CONCERNED ABOUT HIM RATHER ABOUT BEING ANGRY IS BAD NOW?! WOULD YOU RATHER I STOPPED CARING ABOUT YOU ALL?” Tubbo was waiting for one of them to say something they’d regret. “OH YOU CARE ABOUT US?! I’VE NEVER SEEN IT!” There’s Wilbur’s thing he’ll regret. “MAYBE I SHOULDN’T HAVE CARED, CAUSE NOW I’M STUCK WITH A BUNCH OF BRATS!” And there’s Phil’s. They argued back and forth until Dream yelled over them “PHIL! YOUR PHONE!” Wilbur and Phil shut up as Phil picked up the phone, silence going through the house as Phil listened to whoever was on the phone. As he put it down he ran to grab his jacket. “Techno found him, Tommy’s been _found_!”

Tommy woke up with a massive hangover and soreness all over. He doesn’t remember what happened last night. He started to focus on everyone around him. Techno looked tired, Wilbur looked like he had been crying and Phil looked relieved, Phil spoke in a gentle tone “Hey Toms, welcome back. You were missing for a while.” Missing..? _What_..??? Oh that’s right! Tommy walked home. “You didn’t make it back home last night, Techno’s been out all day looking for you.” Wait, he didn’t make it home? How’d he get in bed then? “Techno found you passed out in an abandoned building, You fell down the stairs.” He said that last thought out loud, didn’t he? Well. He should probably speak then. “Sorry for being a burden..” Wrong thing to say apparently, because all of them looked concerned now, Wilbur took his hand and said “Tommy, you aren't a burden, never have been.” Tommy remembered what he said to Wilbur yesterday, he squeezed his hand and mumbled “M’sorry i was such a prick yesterday.. I want to be here..” Wilbur softened and sighed “I know, i’m sorry too, we just want you to be safe.” Tommy nodded before looking at Techno “You look like shit big man.” Techno snorted before saying “Yeah, you do too.” Tommy nodded before saying “Go to bed.” Techno just nodded in response, Tommy looked at Phil “Sorry for worrying you…” Phil smiled at him “It’s alright now, I know you’re safe.” Tommy looked at his bed before saying “There’s space for you all here y’know..” Wilbur let out a light chuckle and Techno shook his head with a smile, both of them climbing into bed beside Tommy. Phil shook his head “I’ll make Breakfast in bed for the lot of you, why don’t you take a nap while it’s getting made, Tommy?” Tommy nodded, snuggling into Wilbur. “Sounds… _Good_..” and he was out like a light. Wilbur looked at Phil and whispered “I didn’t mean what I said..” Phil just nodded to him “I know Will, I’m sorry too.” Wilbur looked at Tommy, Techno had a protective look on his face, but he was drifting to sleep too. Soon, all three fell asleep. Phil slipped out the room. Tommy was safe and back to them, That’s all that mattered.

**They all knew there were issues they were ignoring.**

~~They had Tommy back, that’s all they care about.~~

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this


End file.
